Zero's Passion
by Tequani
Summary: You meet a new side to the god that sits beside you. Can you handle his heat? Zero x Reader


If I could define boredom, it would be this moment. I just transferred to this private school, and I'm thinking cute boys! I've heard there's a lot of them, except they're only in the night classes. Well not all of the cute boys are there. A cute boy sits next to me in all my classes, except he's a total drag, and so unapproachable. His white hair is like an angelic purity ruffled perfectly on his head and his slender face is as if a stealthy jungle cat had become a human electrifying the air with it's naughty vibes. He doesn't even know his affect on me. I'm so uncomfortable with him around, and I have to sit next to this god all day through school. Talk about distractions! I need my space, my mind is wandering and where it's wandering is into the gorgeous boys pants. I take the break we are given and walk as far as possible away from the classroom and said beautiful boy. I've reached a wall close to the night schools quarters, yet not close to the entrance. I sigh and sit down letting my legs stretch forward. I feel so peaceful in this moment, tired even. I heard a soft mew~ and looked in the direction of the cute little sound to see a small black cat sauntering it's way towards me. I shift to my knees and outstretched my hand for the small creature to brush it's slightly wet nose against my hand. I believe I've found a friend, my first friend here, I can't count those disgusting guys with their repulsive pick up lines. For a while longer I pet the little trinket of a cat and decide I should take it with me to my dorm. I begin to pick the small thing up when all of a sudden it rakes it's claw down my arm and another claw attaches to my neck before the cat scampers away with a hiss. Blood is oozing from my wounds I decide to go back and get some help. I'm walking halfway back when. "_~ what are you doing out here." Comes a strained voice behind me. I whirl around from the fright and see the god that sat beside me in class. " Zero I'm...I was helping a cat when it attacked me... I need help." He looked at me as I wasn't there as if he was focused on a battle of some sort. At this point the blood was seeping down my arm and neck. Zero's eyes went red and in a quick motion he dragged me into an empty room as he locked the door. My heart was pounding and I really wanted to pinch my self to see if this was really happening. Zero turned and had the look of hunger with half lidded eyes. My breath caught in my throat as he stalked towards me. I found my self backing away from him from pure instinct and felt the cool wall signifying I couldn't escape anymore. A wicked smile spread across his divine features and he grabbed my wrist the blood that snaked down my arm barely missed pooling into his large hand. He eyed the blood with such hunger that I felt shivers up my spine and my face heated up. He found a thin trail and began to lick up to the wound. The feeling of his wet muscle inching up my skin had me suppressing low moans from escaping, I turned my head the other way and closed my eyes at his audacity. I felt his tongue centimeters from the wound, but then I felt nothing. I opened my eyes in disappointment, but then I felt his mouth circle the scratches on my neck. I gasped at the sharp pleasure able pain as his tongue raked against the wound. I let out a soft moan, that seemed to encourage his behavior. He pressed against my body slight separating my legs and pushing his pelvis against mine causing a sweet pressure at my lower region. I heard a low gasp of breath intake and then I felt the pain of his teeth sinking into my bare neck. I grasped onto his shoulder at the pain and his hands pushed up my uniform skirt to lessen the amount of fabric between his growing member and my lower region. He started to grind against me pushing his hips forward to meet mine. "Nghh..na,,...ahh... Zero...please..." I didn't know what I wanted but I felt such a sweet pressure building in my lower region my words were almost incoherent from the soft moans escaping my lips. I felt his teeth leave my skin when he had his fill of my blood and I heard his rapid breathing, almost matching mine. He stared at me and his eyes widened and then resumed their half lidded gaze. He moved back to my neck and I braced for the intrusion of his fangs, but what I felt was his rough lips licking and sucking at my neck as he held me closer. His hands explored me hungrily and I slid my fingers in his lovely white hair while my other hand was splayed on halfway on his back and neck. He pushed more into me and I let a semi-loud moan out at the sudden friction. "_~ don't be to loud, I'll reward you if you stay quiet." He whispered, his warm phantom breath caressing my ear. Lust laced his voice ever so nicely. He looked up towards me and I bit my lip and nodded. His eyes automatically kept it's gaze on my bottom lip where I had bitten. He attacked my lips with such force out teeth almost touched. He licked my bottom lip giving a silent demand that he wanted to claim the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I opened slightly only to have his tongue force it's way in at my hesitant ness. I squeaked/moaned at his dominance. His hands snaked around my waist and he quickly tore me away from the wall. We broke our kiss with panting breaths and he growled the words, "_~ on the floor now" I did as he said and with in a second he hovered above me looking down with lust consuming his eyes. He pressed his body down into mine sliding between my parted legs and he continued his assault on my lips, down my neck, occasionally licking the blood he found. His searching hands found the hem of my skirt and he raised and moved from my legs to pulls them off. His hands traveled up achingly slow to my panties and he took them off to. Soon my shirt and everything came off. I felt vulnerable in front of him completely naked and I tried to cover my self but he grabbed my wrists. "_~ help me undress," he leaned in to whisper in my hear, "and I'll give you another reward." His hot breath lingering even after he moved away. I arose to my knees and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, biting my lip in concentration. He was watching me making me blush and squirm under his gaze. When I got to the middle of his shirt he growled and began taking off his own clothes in a flash. I found my back against the floor against while he slid back into my parted legs I felt hot kisses on my neck and when Zero pressed into me I could feel his hard on. His hands moved to my thigh and he spread my legs further as my hands clutched his shoulder. The tip of his member slowly rubbing against my entrance. I gasped and arched my back for him to enter. He slowly slides himself into me as he props himself on his elbows he furrows his brow. "_~ you're a virgin I can feel the barrier! ummm this might hurt," he said in a breathy voice with clenched teeth, " but I promise it will be better." I was moaning in his shoulder, barely heading his warning, when I felt a sharp pain as he thrust forward. Tears brimmed my eyes and he began kissing my neck again and tried to comfort me through his concentrated slow thrusts. I began to feel the pleasure within seconds and I moaned. "F-faster... Zero...nghaaaa...p-please...". With that he began to thrust faster. Both of us were biting each others shoulders, although he was taking some blood with him, to muffle the loud moans escaping our lips. He quickened his pace and I felt a pool of pleasure in my lower region that was so intense I was raking my fingernails at Zero's back and soon it went out in a rush with a loud mangled scream with Zero's name being blurted out and second later after one hard thrust Zero screamed out, "_~!" And he sank down onto me panting while his slick sweat riddled body shuddered. He got off my and sprawled out catching his breath as I cuddled up to him. He kissed my forehead as I looked up to him and chuckled. "Zero, what's so funny?" "_~ we are going to be late for class."


End file.
